


four?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare implied, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, bottom jeongin, bottom seungmin, implied open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some smut of the maknaes getting ruined by the two oldest members
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	four?

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks bye

“You sure about this?” Chan asks for the millionth time, fingers tangling in the soft raven locks of Seungmin’s hair. He gently yanks his head up, making the younger look at the leader in the eyes to be sure that he’s willing to do what they’re about to do. 

Seungmin nods as best as he can against Chan’s grip, eyes glancing away from the eldest to look over at Jeongin, their youngest, who’s being gently caressed by Minho. It seems as if he’s being asked the same question Chan has asked Seungmin, because the boy is mumbling words of affirmation and nodding at whatever the dancer is saying. 

Chan lets go of his hair and steps back, giving Seungmin another look before asking, “Safeword?” 

“Daisy. And if I can’t speak then a slap on the thigh.” Seungmin answers almost immediately, having been through this so many times. He knows it’s routine and essential to relay his safeword and motions to ensure his well-being, but honestly since it’s Chan he only ever has sex with it gets tiring. 

Next to him, it seems as if Jeongin’s already told Minho his own safeword and motion because the dancer is already ferociously kissing at the youngest, lips moving over every inch of skin he can reach. Jeongin’s letting out little gasps with every bite Minho delivers to his sensitive skin and Seungmin can’t help but want that. 

So when he turns back to whine at Chan the eldest immediately kisses him and knocks him back against the mattress, biting his smooth lip which makes Seungmin shudder and then Chan runs his tongue over where he’s bitten the soft flesh. 

Seungmin tangles his own fingers in Chan’s hair, trying to gain purchase and anchor himself but as soon as Chan detaches himself from his lips and begins to suckle at his neck, Seungmin can’t help the high pitched cry that leaves his now swollen lips. 

“Fuck, ah!” Jeongin gasps out next to him, mouth wide open as Minho takes a nipple in his mouth and bites gently. His eyes slip shut as soon as Minho’s lips enclose the bud and he seems to be in utter bliss at the sensation that takes over his body. 

Seungmin doesn’t have to wait for Chan to do anything at all, because his attention is soon diverted back to the eldest as he yanks him forward by his small waist and Chan leans forward, licking a single stripe from his navel all the way to his lips, capturing them in another kiss as his hand sneaks down and his thick fingers wrap themselves around Seungmin’s cock. 

The younger lets out an embarrassingly loud shriek at the contact, hips immediately trying to buck up into it but Chan stops them from doing so with his free hand, holding them down with a grip likely to leave bruising. 

Not that Seungmin minds. 

He loves the marks left on him by Chan, proudly flaunting them whenever the other members use him to let them know that he’s  _ Chan’s  _ and that they’re only borrowing him. The others aren’t allowed to leave marks or hickeys, but Chan loves to decorate his baby with them and never misses the opportunity to use Seungmin as his canvas; making art out of bruises, hickeys, and cum. 

Chan’s hand moves from his sensitive cock to the plug that rests in his hole, finger circling around the base before placing the palm of his hand on it and pushing it a bit. 

Seungmin’s back arches as the tip of the plug rubs against his already swollen prostate, and next to him there’s a sob coming from Jeongin as Minho absolutely devours his ass, licking away at his hole as if it were to be taken away from him if he pulled away. 

The youngest’s arms flail around, looking for something to hold on to and Seungmin grabs one of his hands, lacing their fingers together as Jeongin’s eyes squeeze shut, tears beginning to leak. 

It’s surprising to see him cry just from rimming, but Seungmin guesses he must be extra sensitive today. 

“Aw, they’re holding hands.” Chan coos, pulling away to admire the sight of his boyfriend and his youngest member holding onto each other for support as they’re in the process of being ruined. 

Minho stands up, pressing a kiss to Jeongin’s knee before manhandling the boy and adjusting him so that he’s more comfortable, “Adorable. I can’t wait to see how they’ll be when we wreck them.” 

“Wanna find out?” 

“Yours stretched already?” 

Seungmin blushes at being referred to as if he were an object, and that’s when Jeongin’s eyes open, wet eyes meeting Seungmin’s own. His pupils are full blown and full of lust, lips swollen and chest heaving, and Seungmin thinks he’s never seen anything else like the sight before him. 

Holding up the simple black plug, Chan tosses it over to Minho and shrugs, “The puppy is obedient.” 

Seungmin whines, wanting to be touched again. Chan looks over at him and raises an eyebrow, as if daring him to move again and that makes Seungmin freeze as he doesn’t want to be bad. Not when he’s about to get the one thing he’s been craving this entire time — Chan’s cock. 

Minho rolls his eyes, eyes glancing down at Jeongin, who’s still crying from the rimming, and grabs his own dick, stroking it lazily as he considers what position he wants the youngest in as he fucks him. 

In the meantime Chan pulls back from Seungmin and grabs the towels they’ll need for when they’re done. He’s thankful none of the others are home, because if they were then he doesn’t think Seungmin would’ve agreed to this arrangement at all. 

Despite liking being shared, he’s incredibly shy, and Chan prioritises his angel’s comfort above anything else. If Seungmin is uncomfortable then no one should be happy. 

“Let’s take them like this,” Minho suddenly says, snapping Chan out of his thoughts. “They look cute holding hands. I think I’d love the image of them ruined, still holding hands.” 

Chan groans, obviously imagining the sight that he’ll soon see come to life, “God, I love that idea.” 

Minho only smirks, “I know you do.” 

“Look at Innie, squirming like that.” Chan reaches over and slaps Jeongin’s tummy lightly, making the younger cry out from the impact. “Don’t move too much, baby, or you won’t get fucked.” 

“ _ Channie _ ,” Seungmin whines, “ _ I’m _ your baby.” He pouts to emphasise his point, and Chan coos, leaning over to cup Seungmin’s face and pressing a kiss to his lips, “Yes you are, sorry about that baby.” Seungmin smiles softly as Chan presses a bunch of kisses to his thighs, eventually leaving one final kiss on his ankle before hitching his legs onto his shoulders and positioning himself right at Seungmin’s entrance. 

Minho does the same, except Jeongin’s legs are wrapped around his waist. He grips his own dick, slapping it against the youngest’s hole a couple times before sliding in, hissing through his teeth at the tight sensation. 

“So fuckin’ tight,” He whispers, hips right up against Jeongin’s ass as he waits for the boy to adjust to the thickness. Underneath him, Jeongin is gasping at the stretch, gripping the bed sheets underneath his hand to anchor himself as he experiences the sensation of being filled once more. 

Minho feels his legs tighten around his waist, and he brings his hands up to his thighs and grips them tightly, squeezing them a bit since he enjoys the feeling of the flesh under his fingers. 

Jeongin bites his lip when Minho shifts a bit, accidentally poking at his prostate and it’s then that Minho pulls away so that he’s halfway out before thrusting back in, grunting at the sheer force used to move into the tight heat. 

Once Minho gets a good rhythm going, Jeongin is gasping and arching off the bed at the overwhelming but good feeling of pleasure that flows through his entire body, from the top of his head to his toes, which curl tightly when Minho makes repeated movements against his prostate. 

“Huh- Hyung!” Jeongin moans, mouth falling open in a silent cry as Minho’s pace gets faster. 

Next to him, Seungmin is full on sobbing loudly as Chan takes up a brutal pace with him. He squeezes Seungmin’s hand tightly, grip never faltering as the sound of skin on skin overtakes the sounds of their cries and moans. It’s insanely hot, and this only spurs the two oldest members to increase the speed of their thrusts. 

“Fuck,” Chan groans, leaning down to bite at Seungmin’s nipple, “Kiss Innie, baby.” 

When Seungmin turns to Jeongin, the youngest has to stop himself from cumming right then and there. God, he looks absolutely  _ wrecked _ . His lips are bitten raw, face covered in tears, hair sticking up all over the place and there’s a heavy blush on his cheeks. He looks so ruined and Jeongin swears he’s never seen anything hotter than the sight of Seungmin right at this moment. 

With a choppy whine, Jeongin pulls Seungmin over and their lips meet in a sloppy, but passionate kiss. Their hands remain tangled together all the while, and Jeongin runs his tongue over Seungmin’s bottom lip, asking for more. 

Pretty lips part for him, and he takes the other’s tongue into his mouth and suckles, eliciting a whimper from the vocalist, which only becomes high pitched when Chan takes his dick into his hand and begins to jack him off in tune to his thrusts. 

Jeongin pulls away for a split second before diving back in, kissing Seungmin as if his life depended on it. 

Both Chan and Minho are dangerously nearing their climaxes, and they only increase their thrusts impossibly faster, loving the noises that come from the youngest members as they fuck them silly. 

“Fuck, aah,” Minho inhales, “Cumming.” And that’s all he says before he buries himself deep into Jeongin and stills, releasing into the youngest. Jeongin can’t help but whimper at the feeling of warm cum filling him up to the brim, stuffing him full of his boyfriend. 

Chan follows suit, emptying himself deep in Seungmin and panting heavily as he watches the two maknaes make out, lost in their own world clouded by pleasure and lust. 

Seungmin then cums, eyes clenching shut as his most powerful orgasm rips through him, thighs shaking against Chan’s hold and softly sobbing against Jeongin’s cherry red lips. 

“Come on, baby,” Minho says, wrapping his hand around Jeongin’s dick and quickly jacking him off. Upon the contact, Jeongin squeaks and his hips fly up as he’s a bit oversensitive. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, and he pulls away from Seungmin’s lips to throw an arm over his eyes and cry out from the intense sensation of finally being able to cum. 

Minho gives him a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, Chan mirroring him. They chuckle when the two boys simultaneously whine at the loss, but they have to clean up before the others come home and accidentally walk into the mess that is their two youngest members. 

Their hands are still clasped together. 

Chan clicks his tongue, watching as his cum leaks from Seungmin’s hole for a split second before planting a kiss on his baby’s cheek, “Such an excellent baby. Did so well for me.” 

“You did amazing, love. Always my good boy.” Minho gently whispers to Jeongin, pressing a kiss against his sweaty hair. Jeongin can only hum in acknowledgement, and Minho chuckles at his boyfriend. 

The two oldest men contemplate separating their boyfriends so they can clean them up properly, but decide against it since they look so adorable fucked out. 

They’re  _ so  _ lucky that they’re cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hyunlovs)


End file.
